Left Behind
by rebekah5220
Summary: The night before they are supposed to move off the line, five soldiers from Easy Company accidentally stray from their camp and find themselves behind enemy lines.
1. Chapter 1

_Band of Brothers_

Left Behind

**Main Characters**: Eugene Roe, Webster, Jackson, Shifty, Skinny "Sisk", George Luz....

**

* * *

**

**Artillery fire could be heard in the distance. Heavy snow was falling from the overcast sky and stuck to the already white ground in the woods on the outskirts of Dusseldorf, Germany. **

**Ten miles from the outskirts of the large town, two American military platoons were trying to get a night's rest before moving off the line the next morning. **

**Pvt. John Webster was laying down next to a campfire with a few other men in his platoon, but unlike them, he wasn't sleeping. Instead, he was wide awake, listening to the crackle of firewood and wondering where he and his men would be in a week. They were not told where they were going…just that they were moving off the line. That was it. **

**As he lay there, he heard someone get up and then footsteps as one of the men shuffled past him, heading away from camp. His curiosity getting the better of him, Webster threw back his blanket, slung his gun over his shoulder, and quietly followed the man through the darkness. He could barely see where he was going, but he managed to keep the man in his sight.**

**A minute later, after traipsing through the woods for a couple of minutes, Webster found himself at an abandoned, run-down house that looked like it was centuries old. It was in the middle of a clearing and he wondered why he and his men had never come upon it. If they did, he had never heard about it. **

**He approached the house and stepped through the doorway, not even daring to touch the old, cracked wood in case it might fall over at his touch. The house looked like it was being held up by a couple of nails.**

**As he walked in further, he quietly whispered, "Hello?" **

**"Flash!" **

**Webster sighed, "Thunder." He replied, immediately recognizing the thick Cajun accent that belonged to Eugene Roe, Easy Company's Medic and smiled, "Hey, doc."**

**A lantern was suddenly lit, lighting up the dusty one-room house. Eugene Roe was seated in a chair by an overturned table, his eyebrows narrowed and a questioning glance on his face. **

**"What are you doing here?" the doc asked. **

**"I could ask you the same thing. I heard you get up from camp and I trailed you here."**

**Eugene nodded, "Yeah, sorry…didn't mean to wake ya or nothin'." **

**"I wasn't sleeping anyways. What are you doing way out here anyways?"**

**"I found this place a couple days ago," Roe told him, "I've been coming here when I need some time to myself and away from everything at camp."**

**"Oh…want me to leave you alone?" **

**Eugene pursed his lips together and shook his head, "Nah…pull up a chair if you'd like. I ain't doin' much…just sitting and thinking."**

**Webster shrugged, picked up an overturned chair, flipped it around and sat on it backwards. He stared at the lantern on the table, at the flickering flame. **

**Neither man heard Shifty Powers, one of their friends and fellow soldier's in Easy Company approach the door. He was considered to be the best shot in Easy Company and was never seen without his gun. Even now, as he entered the house, he had it out, ready for any trouble that he might run into. Even though he had seen Webster leave camp, there was still a good chance that he could run into a German scout. **

**As he walked and caught sight of Webster and Roe, he quickly lowered his weapon. "What are you two doing here?" he asked quietly, but still managed to make Webster whirl and Roe jump. **

**"Shifty!" Roe hissed, running a hand through his hair, "I could kill you! What's the idea of sneaking up on us, huh?" **

**"Sorry, guys. I wasn't exactly sure who was in here. We saw Webster leave camp and I followed him here."**

**"We?" Roe asked, with a dreading look on his face as his secret hideout was exposed. **

**"Yeah, me, Luz, Skinny, and Jackson. We were still up, talking around the campfire." He took a couple of steps back and called to them that it was okay to come in. "It's ok, guys, it's just Webster and Roe in here."**

**A moment later, George Luz, the joker of Easy Company, Skinny Sisk, and Jackson shuffled into the room.**

**"Hey, guys!" George practically shouted. **

**Roe threw up his hands, "You know, this used to be a private place, guys."**

**Luz grinned at him, "Thanks for sharin'," **

**"Hey," Skinny spoke up, "You guys could have been in trouble. It's lucky that we came along—you never know what could happen—we're not off the line **_**yet**_**."**

**"Thanks a heap, Skinny," **

**"So, what now?" George asked, "Should we go back?"**

**Everyone exchanged looks. They were all thinking the same thing. No one wanted to go back to camp yet, but staying out in the middle of nowhere in the heavy snow just didn't seem logical. **

**"Well," Eugene started, sitting back down in his chair. He folded his arms. "I'm staying right here. You guys feel free to head on back if you'd like though."**

**Webster nodded and sat back down as well. He rolled his eyes as Luz chose a corner of the room to sit in. **

**"We should head back, guys. This isn't right." Shifty protested, as Skinny joined Luz. **

**"Well, go on then. No one's stoppin' ya." Webster retorted.**

**Eugene shook his head, "No one's going back alone. It'll be dawn in an hour or two and someone might see him."**

**"But if we **_**don't**_** go back, and someone realizes that five men are gone, we could all be listed as AWOL." **

**That got everyone's attention. Webster's head rose a little, Luz tapped his fingers nervously, Skinny looked like he was on the verge of getting to his feet, and Roe's eyes flickered to Shifty's with a look of defeat written clearly in them. **

**Slowly, one by one, they got to their feet and joined Shifty by the door. **

**Roe sighed, "Fine, let's go."**

**They opened the door and stepped outside, only to be met with a sudden, harsh gust of wind and a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. **

**They shielded their eyes with their hands. It was almost impossible to see two feet in front of them. **

**"A storm's coming, guys!" Jackson shouted, trying to be heard over the howling wind. **

**"We should go back inside," Roe said, his skin already prickling from the cold. "The weather's too bad to find our way back to camp."**

**"No!" Shifty yelled back, "We have to get back. Let's stay together. Roe, you lead…you know the area better."**

**Eugene hesitated, but squinted in the darkness to try and identify anything that he recognized. So far...he couldn't see a thing. "Come on, this way I think guys." He took off through the trees, the others not far behind him. **

**The wind was so strong that it started blowing him sideways. He almost had to grab one of the trees for support when a particularly strong gust of wind came. **

**Skinny subconsciously held onto the back of Luz as they trudged through the deep snow. **

**They struggled through branches and over fallen logs, trying to find their way back. But within twenty minutes, they found themselves even further from it. All around them were nothing but snow, trees, and darkness. **

**"Guys!" Webster yelled, "I don't think we went the right way."**

**"Ya think, Web?" Luz quipped, "Just figured that out, did we?" **

**"Hey! I'm not the one leading here, he is." He pointed at Roe, who was still studying the woods in front of him.**

**"You walked to the cabin too, remember?"**

**Webster gave him an aggravated look, "What did **_**you**_** do…fly? **

**"Guys," Jackson spoke up, trying to break the two up, "Stop arguing. We've gotta get back!"**

**"Okay," Roe held out his hands and pulled his jacket tighter around himself, "Nobody panic. It's too dangerous to use a flashlight so we're just gonna have to start walking in the dark and hope we're going in the right direction. There's not really another option."**

**Skinny groaned and rolled his eyes in protest. Even if they did make it through the woods without being shot, the chances that they would go in the right direction and stumble upon the camp were slim. **

**"Let's go," Webster started walking, grabbing loosely onto Jackson, "Everyone stay together." **

**The wind picked up and got even stronger, while the snow became even deeper. It was so freezing outside that none of the men could feel their fingers or toes. They could barely see so they were just stumbling through the woods—occasionally running into a tree or tripping over a fallen log.**

**They walked for what seemed like hours. Skinny was practically clinging to Roe—trying to stay with the group and remain on his feet both at the same time, while Shifty stuck close to George. **

**"I can't see a thing!" Roe shouted, his arm partially shielding his face. "Where is everyone?" he glanced behind him. "Luz?"**

**"I'm here!" George growled, "I'm practically a walking, talking snowman but I'm here. Webster?" **

**"Behind you!" he screamed to be heard over the howling wind. He glanced behind him to find Jackson, but no one was there. He couldn't see a thing. "Guys, where's Jackson?" he shouted.**

**Everyone looked around and counted heads. Skinny was there, Roe, Luz, Shifty and Webster were all there—but Jackson was not among them. **

**"Where is he?" Roe shouted.**

**"I don't know!" Webster replied, "He was right next to me a minute ago." He looked around in a panic—even though he could barely see a thing but darkness and falling snow. "Jackson!" he screamed, "Where are you?"**

**"Jackson!" Skinny joined in, taking off back in the direction they came from.**

**Roe took off after him, "Wait, we're all going to lose each other. Just hang on a second." He grasped Skinny by the arm and yanked him back. **

**If they all started running off half-cocked, looking for Jackson, then everyone would be scattered and lost in the woods.**

**"He could freeze to death!" Skinny yelled at him, "We have to find him!" he turned and looked at the pitch black surroundings, "Jackson!" he cried into the darkness.**

**The others joined in, spreading out in a circle, calling out his name. But there was no answer. Even if it was daylight and they could see, Jackson could very well be under a foot of snow by that time.**

**After fifteen minutes of futile searching, the four men that remained gathered together. Jackson was the youngest of the group and Webster had sort of taken him under his wing. Luz was sure that if he could see, there would be tears in Skinny and Webster's eyes. Skinny had been his friend ever since he joined the army and was taking the situation the hardest.**

**"We have to keep looking." Webster said firmly. **

**Luz glanced at Shifty, who pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefingers. It had been fifteen minutes and they couldn't find him anywhere. Even if they did find him, he would more than likely have frozen to death. **

**"We can't stop!" Skinny practically pleaded with them. **

**Shifty sighed, "I know how you guys feel…but we have to keep going."**

**"Who died and made you boss?!" Skinny snapped loudly at him, looking as though he would attack the other man at any second. **

**"He's right, Skinny," Roe spoke up reluctantly. "We stay out here, and we'll all freeze to death." Without waiting for a reply, he started walking—with Shifty and Luz in toe.**

**Webster laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him towards the others. "Come on, we better go." **

**He just shook his head but followed. **

**Webster got ahead of the others and started making a circle, hoping he could see **_**something**_** in the distance. But nothing…just trees and more trees. He turned to go back but tripped over something and fell to the ground. "Ouch," he grumbled, getting on his hands and knees. He looked down to see what he tripped over, and his eyes widened. **

**Sticking up out of the snow was a man's arm. **

**Webster began digging in the snow and eventually pulled the man out. He laid him on the ground and rolled him over. Webster gasped. "Jackson!" he exclaimed.**

**The others heard him shout and rushed over to him. When they saw their friend lying on the ground, they ran to his side immediately. **

**Jackson's face was blue and looked lifeless. There was blood leaking down the side of his face and dripping onto the snow. **

**"Let me look at him!" Roe demanded, kneeling next to him. He felt for a pulse and waited. After a second, he announced with relief that there was one. "It's weak though. He's practically frozen to death." He leaned in closer and examined a small gash on the side of his head. "He had a pretty deep wound here," he added. "Must have hit something and was knocked out." He pulled a bandage out of his medical bag—something that he went absolutely nowhere without—and wrapped it around his head.**

**"Let's get him out of here." Webster said.**

**"We've gotta get him warmed up," Roe said, a panicked urgency in his voice. "Give me something to cover him!"**

**Skinny immediately took off his coat and thrust it at the doc, who wrapped it around Jackson. The others did the same as well until Jackson was wrapped up in layers of coats.**

**"Okay," the doc began, "Let's—**

**"Hey!" Shifty exclaimed, "What's that?" he pointed straight ahead of them at a small glow in the distance.**

**The others squinted in the darkness at the dim light in bewilderment. It couldn't be their camp—there would be tents, trucks, and campfires. No, this was definitely something else. **

**"Let's check it out," Shifty said, tapping Luz and heading towards the light. It could very well have been the enemy, but they really didn't have any other choice.**

**Staying low to the ground, they crept forward, catching sight of a small, concrete bunker that led underground. A small glow was coming from the room downstairs and Luz carefully peered inside to make sure it was empty. **

**When they were sure it was empty, they beckoned for the others to come forward. **

**Webster carried Jackson while the others followed him and, after double checking the bunker, slipped inside, shutting the steel door behind them. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**T****he bunker wasn't very big. There were abandoned machine guns at the small windows at the front and boxes of ammunition beside them. Off to the right of the door were the sleeping quarters and straight ahead, down a narrow passageway, was a steel, rusty door.**

**After inspecting the bunker one last time, they still found it empty. **

**"Let's get Jackson in the back," Roe ordered, picking a bed for him on one of the lower bunks against the wall. He set his medical kit down on the table in the middle of the room and pulled back one of the blankets on the cot so Webster could lay Jackson down. **

**"Where is everybody?" Skinny asked quietly, his eyes sweeping the desolate bunker that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. **

**Shifty shook his head in reply and shrugged, "Beats me." **

**Webster carried Jackson into the back, laid him on the bunk, and pulled the blanket up to his chin. His lips were still blue and his body was shaking.**

**"Is he gonna be ok, doc?" Skinny asked, hanging around the door. **

**"I don't know. We'll see once he wakes up."**

**"I'd like to know what's behind that door…" Shifty said, staring intently at the rusty entrance at the very back of the bunker. It was bolted shut with a sign tacked to the front that said something in German. **

**Luz joined him at his side and read the words on the sign out loud. "Whatever that means." He muttered. "Yo, Web…you can speak German, can't ya?" he called.**

**"Yeah…a little. Why?" Webster walked over to the two men and followed their gazes. He read the sign, "Warning—Do not enter." **

**Luz nodded, "I think that's good advice."**

**"Not me." Shifty disagreed, "We just can't stay here till the Germans find us. We should see what's behind there and where it leads."**

**"Oh, please…," Luz retorted, "for all we know, there's a load of krauts waitin' for us with loaded guns. You may be willing to take that chance, but I'm not."**

**"But—"**

**"Not tonight." A voice behind them cut in, and they all whirled to find Roe there, holding a bloody bandage in one hand. "We need to stay here for a little while, tend to Jackson, and gather our bearings a bit."**

**Webster nodded, "He's right. We'll just stay here for tonight." **

**Shifty frowned, but walked into the sleeping quarters and laid down on one of the bunks. He wouldn't have admitted it, but resting for awhile sounded really good. **

**When Shifty was out of earshot, Luz leaned into Webster and gave him a look, "What do you think is back there…seriously, Web?" **

**"I don't know…I guess we'll see soon enough. However, I'm not looking forward to finding out. I've learned that something just doesn't say "Warning" on it for no reason. But who knows…it could be anything."**

**Luz sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."**

**He nodded, "Come on, let's see if there's any weapons and ammo we can use around here."**

**They then went through the bunker piece by piece. They found two mp40s, a few boxes of ammo and a panzerschreck. **

**Webster and Luz gathered the two guns and the ammunition and headed back to the sleeping quarters where they could distribute it. They decided to leave the panzerschreck as Webster concluded that it would be too big and heavy to carry long distance.**

**As they joined the men, Jackson was slowly beginning to wake up, and Roe was quietly asking him a few questions. Skinny, however, was nervously shuffling a deck of cards that he had apparently found somewhere in the back.**

**"Okay, guys," Luz said, setting the guns down, "Here's the deal. We found two mp40s and a few boxes of ammunition. Shifty, how much ammo have you got left in your own gun?"**

**Shifty pursed his lips, "Not much."**

**"Skinny?" **

**Skinny feigned interest at something on his shoe and cleared his throat nervously. "I-I, um, didn't bring my gun with me when I left camp."**

**Luz blinked. "You what?" he demanded, after not saying anything for several seconds. "What was one of the first things you were taught in basic? Take your gun with you wherever you go! It never leaves your side! You oughta know better than that…" he trailed off with a string of profanities. **

**Web groaned, "Dang it, Skinny." **

**"Hey," Skinny said defensively, "Sorry, guys…but I didn't quite think that after leaving camp I would get lost in a snowstorm and wind up in the middle of nowhere—sorry, my bad."**

**"Okay, nobody panic," Roe chimed in, "Just give him one of the mp40s. Shifty still has a little something left and I brought my pistol with me in my pack." **

**"Perfect," Shifty added, "Skinny left his at camp, Webster and Jackson lost theirs in the storm, Luz's gun is out of ammo, and you, doc, have a pistol…great, just great." **

**Luz groaned and climbed up on the upper bunk above Shifty. "I might as well just shoot myself now—we're all as good as dead."**

**"Well," Skinny said sarcastically, "At least I didn't **_**lose**__**my**_** gun."**

**"Well," Luz repeated in the same tone, "At least I wasn't careless enough to **_**leave mine**_** at camp."**

**Webster suddenly kicked the wall, "Enough guys! This isn't helping anything. Skinny, you take one of the mp40s and Luz," he looked at him, "you can have the other one. Take as much ammo with you as you can."**

**Everyone quieted for a few minutes and the only sound that could be heard was the howling wind outside. **

**"What about you and Jackson?" Roe asked Web quietly from where he was kneeling next to Jackson, looking up at him. **

**"Well, I still have my knife and as for Jackson, well, he'll just have to stay behind us until we can find him a gun. But Luz and Skinny are both better shots than me...so they get the guns." **

**Roe seemed to accept this and nodded. **

**Webster sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Okay, the front door is bolted shut so nobody's getting in. Everybody just try and get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. One way or another we're making it back to camp. We're pulling off the line in less than twenty-four hours and something tells me they're not gonna wait for us."**

**Skinny snorted and shuffled the cards in his hands once again, "They probably won't even know we're missing." **

**"Maybe not…but our next base is miles away…I really don't even want to think about what's going to happen if we don't make it back in time."**

**If the men didn't get back to camp before Easy pulled off the line, they would more than likely leave without them—not because they wanted to leave them behind, but because they didn't **_**know**_** they were being left behind. **

**Then they would have to try to get to their next base—and that was almost impossible to do with German patrols all around them for the next ten miles—especially with only five men and a few guns that were low on ammunition. **

**Trying not to dwell on these facts, Luz and Skinny tried to get some sleep, Shifty started cleaning his gun, Webster once again went through the guns and ammo, and Roe changed the bandage on Jackson's head wound.**

_**2 hours later—approximately 3:00 am**_

___**I**__** ran through the knee-deep snow, it soaking my clothes and making them stick to my skin. I didn't dare look over my shoulder because I was afraid of what I might see. **_

_**I looked around wildly to find the source of the almost inhuman cry "medic!", but no one was in sight. Every man was in their separate foxholes, praying that the constant shelling from the Germans in front of them would cease. Trees exploded from all around me and I had to keep moving so I wouldn't get hit. Then I heard it. One of the men screamed for a medic once again, and this time I was able to figure out which foxhole it was coming out of. **_

_**I ran towards Liebgott's foxhole that he shared with Alley and narrowly missed a shell that blew up right in front of me, destroying everything in its way. However, I kept moving and finally made it, jumping in their foxhole. I took one look at Alley and immediately pulled out my bag. **_

_**He had blood gushing out of his upper arm and was squirming in pain. He clutched his arm and cried out. "They got me! I don't believe it!" he screamed.**_

_**"Let go of your arm, Alley." Roe tried to say calmly.**_

_**"Those bloody Krauts got me! Eugene, if I die—"**_

_**"Alley!" Roe yelled at him, "Let go of your arm and sit still. It doesn't look that bad." He peered down at it, confirming his suspicions that it was just a graze. He quickly put some salt on the wound and dressed it with a bandage. **_

_**"Am I gonna live?" Alley croaked.**_

_**Roe gave him a pat on the back, "You'll be fine."**_

_**"You're such a baby," Liebgott jibed, earning a glare from him.**_

_**"I am not a—" his last words were cut off as a bullet went through his head, sending him flying backwards. His eyes were open, staring eternally emotionless ahead. **_

_**Roe gasped and jumped back, landing on Liebgott. "Oh, my God." He gasped out, his heart pounding furiously in this throat. **_

_**Liebgott cursed under his breath and ducked down further in the small foxhole. He shut his eyes, breathing heavily, and glanced at Roe, who was just staring at Alley's body…appearing to be in shock. **_

_**"Doc?" Joe whispered, looking at him after there was no answer, "Hey, doc…" he tried again, this time getting a response.**_

_**"What?" **_

_**"You okay?" **_

_**"Y-yeah…I'm fine." Roe replied quietly. **_

_**A moment later came the all-too-familiar cry "medic!" and Roe was off again, pushing the thoughts of what happened to Alley out of his mind and focusing on the present man in need. He easily recognized the pained voice as Babe Heffron's, and headed towards the foxhole he shared with replacement Julian. **_

_**"Babe!" Roe yelled, feeling as if everything was in slow motion as he ran straight ahead, ignoring the exploding branches around him and the bullets whizzing by his head. **_

_**He reached his arm out, as if that would get him there quicker, however…before he was able to run even ten more feet, the foxhole exploded right before his eyes—permanently quieting the two men in it. **_

_**Roe stopped and stared at the foxhole in shock, "No!" he screamed. "No!"**_

__**"No!" Roe shouted, sitting straight up in the bottom bunk he was sleeping in, smacking his head on the top one above him where Luz was snoring loudly. **

**He put a hand to his face and noticed that he was sweating. Thinking about the nightmare he had just hand, he buried his face in his hands, trying to erase the images and block out the screams. He had been having dreams like that one every single night for the past week and most of the men things that happened in them had actually occurred. Alley was shot in the foxhole only two days before…however, Babe and Julian dying in their own foxhole had never happened—at least not yet. He wasn't quite sure why he dreamt of that happening. **

**Roe slipped out of his bunk and left the room, deciding he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after his nightmare. A part of him was actually glad—despite the circumstances—that he was in this bunker, and not out in Bastogne where men were dying all around him. However, another part of him wanted nothing more than to be there and help the men who might even now be wounded. The men relied on him…and he couldn't let them down. He just hoped that Spina—another medic and a friend of his—was there to help them in place of him. **

**Shaking out of his reverie, he walked out into the main room and sat down on the floor next to an empty machine gun. He then rested his head in his hands and shut his eyes. **

**He once again thought about the men back at camp and his own current predicament—along with his friends' as well. He wondered if anyone there even noticed they were gone. With all of the men there and the buzz about pulling off the line…he doubted it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm awfully sorry its taken me literally months to get this up here…so much has been going on, but that's no excuse. I will try to update sooner. Well…anyways…here's the third chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

"**I want as fifteen men separated into teams…and I want them out there looking for Roe, Webster, Skinny, Luz, Shifty, and Jackson." General Meade hissed at Major Winters and Captain Nixon.**

** The two men were anxiously standing in front of the older General, waiting for his command to find their comrades.**

** "They will search behind our line thoroughly, then report back to me." He took a deep breath and stepped closer to the two before him. "Six men don't just disappear into thin air." He lowered his voice to where it was barely above a whisper, "I want them found…"**

** "Yes, sir," they both answered at the same time.**

** General Meade shook his head angrily and walked away, trudging through the deep snow. He was mumbling under his breath and occasionally barking out orders to other soldiers.**

** The next morning, when the six men could not be found, everyone started to get nervous…then nervousness turned into panic. They were all their friends…but more than that…they wondered if the German's had gotten to them. Although how that would have been possible, no one could figure out, since all six of them were not anywhere near the line. **

** Nixon sighed heavily and looked at Nixon, "Well? Whadda ya think?"**

** Winters rubbed his jaw carefully and looked at his friend. He thought for a moment before just shaking his head. "I'm not really sure. Maybe they all went to the aid station, or wandered off the line…either way, it's our job to find them."**

** Nixon nodded and straightened up, "I'll inform the men." He went to turn away, but hesitated, turning back slightly, "Dick…if we don't find them on our side of the line…what then?" He gave him a meaningful look.**

** Dick didn't answer. He just stared at him, as if silently answering his question that they both knew the answer to.**

** Roe awoke with a start on the cold, stone floor underneath the machine gun, where he had apparently fallen asleep after his disturbing dream. He quickly scanned the room, unsure of what exactly woke him up. However, the bunker was completely silent, the only sound at all being the violent storm raging outside. **

** "Web?" He called out, wondering if maybe he was mistaken and perhaps one of the others were up. "Shifty? That you guys?" **

** He heard a shuffling noise coming from the other room and slowly got to his feet. "Jackson?" he hissed again. He went to call out again, but suddenly stopped. If it were one of his friends…they would have answered by now. Maybe someone had gotten in? Impossible…but still, a lump formed in his throat and his heart started pounding furiously while he frantically looked around for a gun, realizing he had left his pistol in the backroom. **

** Finally, his eyes came to rest upon a hammer lying on the floor next to a couple of empty crates. He reached for it and held it up in an attack position. He heard the shuffling noise coming closer and slowly crossed the distance to the door, staying against the wall so he could make a surprise attack at whoever was behind the corner. **

** A few seconds later, he could hear the footsteps right at the entrance. He shut his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, prepared to swing. Just as a head peered in, he raised the hammer, stopping himself mid-swing when he recognized Webster, who looked equally shocked to see him about to attack him with a hammer. **

** "Web…you scared me half to death," he muttered, lowering the hammer. He looked back, only then noticing the spooked look his friend had on his face. "W-what?"**

** "I heard something…something woke me up. Was it you? Are you doing something in here?"**

** Roe shook his head, "Nah, something woke me up. Why didn't you answer me when I called out to you?"**

** "I was hearing weird sounds…I didn't want to give myself away. I had no idea what may have been going on in here." Roe just nodded, and Web continued, "This place gives me the creeps."**

** "Tell me about it." **

** A loud buzzing noise erupted and both men jumped, instantly alert. It sounded as if it was coming from the left of them…almost as if it was in the behind the wall of the bunker. **

** Roe's eyes narrowed and he bravely stepped forward, reaching out to touch the wall curiously, as the noise came again. "Well, I'll be…hey, Web, look at this." He motioned him to come forward, pointing to a lever on the wall. **

** Web cautiously stepped forward, "What is it?" **

** Roe smiled, "A door." With that, he pulled the lever, and with a loud creaking sound, part of the wall slid backwards, revealing a tall, dimly lit tunnel. "I don't believe it." A desk was right at the front, with a few papers and other various items on it; the chair behind it, however, was empty. **

**The buzzing could be heard again, and his eyes came to rest on a small radio sitting on the desk, ringing loudly. **

** "Wow…" Webster breathed. He eyed the phone. "Should I get it?" A smile tugged at his lips. **

** "It could be the Germans."**

** "Well, then I guess its lucky I'm fluent in the language then, huh, doc?" With that, he took a deep breath and stepped into the tunnel, walking the few feet to the desk, and rested a hand on the radio. Looking back at Roe once, he slowly picked it up and pressed a few buttons, and a voice suddenly came on.**

** "Hallo?" Web said into it, imitating a perfect German accent. **

** Roe could hear a deep voice on the other end, and then Web respond, but he had no idea what they were talking about. He couldn't even believe what he was seeing. Maybe he was still dreaming? Yes, that must be it! However, a hand touched his shoulder from behind him and he whirled to face Luz and Shifty, realizing he was very much in reality. **

** "What is going on?" Skinny breathed, "What's all this? This…this wasn't here before."**

** "It's kind of a long story," Roe muttered, quieting slightly when Web, clearly annoyed, gestured for them all to shut up. **

** "Then I guess its good thing we're not going anywhere," Luz said, staring open-mouthed at the sight before him.**

** They all stayed quiet as Web hung up the radio and turned to face them, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Actually, guys…we are." **


End file.
